Hindernisse muss man überwinden
by Jessy Black
Summary: Eine neue One-Shot. R & R


Wie lange wartete sie nun? 2 Minuten? 5 Minuten? Vielleicht sogar 10 Minuten? Sie wusste es nicht, dass einzige was sie mit Sicherheit wusste war, dass sie Angst hatte. Höllische Angst…nicht einmal Voldemort und seine Anhänger hatten sie je in solch eine Angst versetzt. Sie wollte das alles nicht…sie war gerade erst 20 Jahre alt, hatte ihr ganzes Leben noch vor sich. Ihre ganzen Zukunftspläne waren drauf und dran zerstört zu werden.

Hermione Granger hielt sich Krampfhaft am Waschbecken fest und starrte fast schon verzweifelt in den Spiegel. „Beruhige dich, Mione….tief ein und ausatmen. Es wird schon alles in Ordnung sein…," sagte sie sich. Sie atmete noch einmal tief ein und griff dann mit zitternden Händen nach dem Schwangerschaftstest, den sie vor gefühlten 2 Stunden gemacht hatte.

„Oh Gott, NEIN," sagte sie mit gebrochener Stimme ehe sie sich auf den Boden fallen ließ und sich zusammenrollte. Wie konnte das nur passieren? Sie hatte doch immer aufgepasst… und auch…_er _ hatte immer daran gedacht zu verhüten.

Wie sollte sie es nur schaffen ein Kind zu versorgen? Ganz alleine ohne den Vater? Die Verantwortungsbewusste Hermione Granger stolzes Mitglied des „Goldenen Trios", überlebende des zweiten Krieges, Klügste Hexe ihres Zeitalters und jüngste Heilerin aller Zeiten war tatsächlich Schwanger und das musste sie auch noch ohne den Vater des Kindes durchstehen, von dem sie sich vor fast drei Monaten getrennt hatte.

Sie lag auf den kalten Fliesen ihres Badezimmers und konnte die Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten. Es tat weh wenn sie an die letzte gemeinsame Nacht mit _ihm _zurückdachte, es tat weh auch nur an _ihn_ zu denken, sie liebte _ihn_ noch immer und das obwohl sie den Schlussstrich gezogen hatte.

Es wäre gelogen wenn sie sagen würde, dass sie sich nicht an den Grund für ihre Entscheidung erinnern könnte…nein, sie wusste ganz genau was sie dazu gebracht hatte ihm den Rücken zu zu kehren…

###############################

_Sie ließ ihren Bademantel von ihren Schultern gleiten und trat unter die Dusche, das warme Wasser wirkte Wunder für ihre schmerzenden Schultern. Es war ein harter Tag auf der Arbeit gewesen, doch sie liebte es anderen Menschen zu helfen und deshalb liebte sie auch ihre Arbeit im St Mungos. Sie war vertieft in ihre Gedanken und bemerkte nicht wie sich die Tür zur Dusche öffnete und er zu ihr in die Dusche glitt. Erst als sie seine Arme auf ihrer Hüfte spürte bemerkte sie ihn._

„_Hallo Schönheit," sagte er mit seiner tiefen Stimme, die sie so sehr liebte. „Was dagegen wenn wir uns die Dusche teilen?"_

_Sie musste sich ein stöhnen verkneifen, als er mit seinen Händen über ihren Körper glitt und seine Lippen ihren Nacken entlang küssten. Sie drehte sich langsam um und strich ihm seine Harre aus dem Gesicht bevor sie seinen Kopf zu sich runterzog um ihn Küssen zu können. Erst war es nur ein sanfter Kuss, der sich je länger er dauerte intensivierte. Als sie den Kuss lösten standen beide schweratmend unter der Dusche und Hermione klammerte sich an ihn, sie traute ihren Beinen nicht mehr zu sie aufrecht zu halten. _

„_Du hast lange auf dich warten lassen," wisperte sie. „Ich dachte schon ich müsste heute alleine ins Bett gehen…."_

_Ein wissendes Lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht, ehe er ebenso leise wie sie antwortete: „Tut mir leid, dass du so lange warten musstest, aber manchmal gibt es wichtige Dinge die man erledigen muss, ob man will oder nicht, Miss Granger. Und jetzt da ich wieder hier bin habe ich vor dich für die lange Wartezeit zu entschädigen…."_

_Er drückte sie an sich und Hermione konnte nun noch deutlicher als zuvor seine Erektion an ihren Bauch spüren. Sie ließ ihre Fingernägel über seinen Rücken gleiten und fragte grinsend: „Hmmm…wie gedenkst du mich zu entschädigen, Mister…." Bevor sie ihre Frage beenden konnte hatte er ihre Lippen mit seinen versiegelt und sie mit einem Ruck in seine Arme befördert._

_Seine Küsse wurden immer Leidenschaftlich und fordernder als er sie ins Schlafzimmer trug und sie aufs Bett fallen ließ. Hermione bewunderte den nackten Körper vor ihr mit Begierde und leckte sich die Lippen voller Erwartung. Er näherte sich ihr wie ein Raubtier seiner Beute und als er sie endlich erreicht hatte, beugte er sich runter und saugte und knetete ihre Brüste. Sie stöhnte und wand sich unter ihm, das war nicht genug für sie sie wollte mehr von ihm auf ihr spüren._

_Plötzlich hörte er auf und Hermione wollte sich schon beschweren, dass er einfach so aufgehört hatte, als sie ihn ganz woanders seinen Zauber verbreiten spürte. Sie beugte den Rücken und drückte seinen Kopf an ihr Zentrum. Er leckte und saugte an ihr und sie konnte keinen einzigen klaren Gedanken fassen. „Bei Merlin,…hör nicht auf…" _

_Er ersetzte seine Lippen mit seinen Finger und küsste sie hart. Er grinste sie breit an, als er dabei zusah wie sie sich unter seinen Berührungen gehen ließ. Schließlich schrie Hermione seinen Namen, als sie endlich zum Höhepunkt kam. Doch sie hatte kaum die Möglichkeit sich von diesem zu erholen, als er auch schon in sie eindrang. „Merlin,…. Mione du fühlst dich…so gut an," keuchte er und erhöhte das Tempo etwas. _

_Kurz darauf erreichten beide ihren Höhepunkt und er küsste Hermione zärtlich, bevor er sich neben sie legte. Sie schmiegte sich an ihn und strich ihm liebevoll über die Brust, während sie seinem Herzschlag lauschte. Er lächelte sie voller Liebe an._

„_Ich liebe dich, Mione." _

„_Ich liebe dich auch, Draco," sagte sie leise._

_Hermione hörte wie sein Herz schneller schlug und fragte sich was ihn so nervös machte. Sie wollte ihn nach den Grund fragen und als sie zu ihm sah, erkannte sie entsetzt, dass Draco eine Schatulle in der Hand hielt. _

„_Draco…das…." Er unterbrach sie indem er ihr einen Finger auf die Lippen legte._

„_Sag bitte noch nichts, Hermione," sagte er mit einem nervösen Lächeln. _

_Sie nickte wie in Trance. „Oh nein, oh nein, oh nein! Er will mir einen Antrag machen…," waren ihre einzigen Gedanken._

_Draco setzte sich auf und zog sie mit sich. Er räusperte sich nervös und strich ihr Abwesend über die Wange. „Mione, ich habe lange darüber nachgedacht und ich sehe keinen Grund weshalb ich das nicht tun sollte. Ich liebe dich! Die letzten zwei Jahre die wir miteinander verbracht haben waren die besten Jahre meines Lebens und auch die glücklichsten. Schon während des Krieges hatte ich Gefühle für dich, aber ich konnte sie nicht zulassen, da sonst meine Tarnung als Spion aufgeflogen wäre und ich dich in noch größere Gefahr gebracht hätte. Ich wusste schon damals, dass ich nicht ohne dich leben möchte und kann. Hermione, möchtest du meine Frau werden?"_

_Hermione zitterte am ganzen Körper, ihr Herz sehnte sich so sehr danach seine Frau zu werden, doch ihr Kopf schrie förmlich danach zu gehen und so schnell sie ihre Beine tragen konnten wegzulaufen. Natürlich rannte sie nicht davon,nein sie sagte : „Ich kann dich nihct heiraten, Draco…"_

_Sie sah ihm aufmerksam ins Gesicht und ihr Herz brach, als sie sah wie sein Lächeln verschwand und sein Gesicht sich zu einer steinernen Maske wandelte. Seine Stimme zitterte leicht, als er fragte : „Warum?" _

„_Ich bin nicht bereit dazu. Ich will noch keine Ehefrau sein, die zu Hause sitzt und sich um den Haushalt und später auch um die Kinder kümmert. Ich will arbeiten und den Leuten helfen, ich will neue Heiltränke erfinden und vielleicht sogar einen Weg um die Werwölfe langfristig zu kurieren."_

_Schmerz und Zurückweisung flackerten kurz in seinen Augen auf, bevor er leise sagte : „Du weißt genau, dass du deine Arbeit nicht aufgeben müsstest. Und eine Verlobung bedeutet nicht das wir sofort heiraten müssen…Wir können warten mit der Hochzeit."_

_Hermione schüttelte den Kopf, während ihr die Tränen über die Wangen liefen. „Es tut mir leid, Draco. Aber ich kann das einfach nicht….Bitte geh jetzt, es ist aus."_

_Draco sah sie entsetzt an und sie konnten den Schmerz in seinen Augen sehen. Sie konnte nicht aufhören zu weinen und als Draco sich schließlich vom Bett erhob und seine Sachen nahm und aus ihrem Schlafzimmer apparierte, brach sie endgültig zusammen._

_Zwei Tage später war Hermione klar, dass Draco sie nicht so schnell aufgeben würde. Er schickte ihr zahlreiche Nachrichten, versuchte sie über das Flohnetzwerk zu erreichen und hatte auch versucht in ihre Wohnung bzw. in die Nähe ihrer Wohnung zu apparieren. Doch all seine Versuche waren vergebens, Hermione reagierte einfach nicht, obwohl sie sich selbst nicht erklären konnte wie sie nihct auf seine Kontaktversuche reagieren konnte. An diesen Abend apparierte Harry Potter in Hermione's Wohnung um mit ihr zu sprechen._

„_Mione, bist du zu Hause?" _

„_Harry?" fragte sie erstaunt und kam aus ihrer Küche. Sie umarmte ihren besten Freund glücklich. „Schön dich zu sehen, ich kann jetzt einen Freund gebrauchen…"_

„_Ich weiß was zwischen dir und Draco passiert ist," sagte er und sah sie prüfend an._

„_Ich hätte es dir sagen müssen, tut mir leid," sagte sie mit brüchiger Stimme. „Er hatte kein Recht d-…" _

_Harry unterbrach sie. „Er hatte das Recht dazu mir davon zu erzählen, Mione. Ich bin sein bester Freund, wem sonst hätte er es erzählen sollen? Okay da wären noch die Weasley Zwillinge, Bill und Charlie, aber die sind nicht so eng mit dir befreundet wie ich. Sie kennen dich noch lange nicht so gut wie ich…"_

„_Du bist nicht der einzige der mich so gut kennt…Ron...," sie atmete tief aus, als sie an ihren verstorbenen besten Freund dachte._

_Harry lächelte sie gequält an. „Ron hätte dir das gleiche gesagt, was ich dir sagen werde…Schau mich an,Mione." Sie hob ihren Kopf langsam, um ihren besten Freund in die Augen zu sehen. „Er liebt dich, Mione. Draco würde so lange warten bis du bereit bist dich mit ihm zu verloben oder ihn zu heiraten und das weißt du auch, denn du kennst ihn am besten von uns. Was ich aber absolut nicht verstehe ist, dass du einfach so Schluss gemacht hast. Es kann nicht daran liegen, dass du an seiner Liebe zweifelst. Er hätte niemals seinen eigenen Vater getötet um dein Leben zu retten wenn er dich nicht Lieben würde…"_

„_ICH WEISS; DASS ER MICH LIEBT;HARRY!" schrie sie weinend. „Ich liebe ihn doch auch," fügte sie flüsternd hinzu. „Aber ich kann das alles einfach nicht…ich kann es nicht…"_

_Harry zog sie ohne zu zögern in seine Arme und drückte sie fest an sich. „Shh, ist ja gut. Ihr werdet schon einen Weg finden…"_

„_Aber wie, Harry? Ich hab ihn so sehr verletzt…," bei diesen Worten erstarb ihre Stimme fast und sie begann zu hyperventilieren. „Wie konnte ich ihm das nur antun? Es tut SO weh, Harry."_

_Harry konnte die Verzweiflung seiner besten Freundin fast nicht ertragen. Noch nie hatte er sie so gesehen. Sie war nicht mehr sie selbst, sie war nur noch eine Hülle ihrer Selbst die an all den Emotionen nach der Trennung zu ersticken drohte. Was war nur mit ihr los?_

##########

Hermione hatte lange geglaubt, dass sie ihn nicht richtig geliebt hatte, aber sie wusste nun, dass es an ihrer Angst lag. Sie hatte seit der Trennung ihrer Eltern Angst…Angst vor allen Dingen die etwas mit Hochzeit und Ehe zu tun hatten. Sie hatte früher geglaubt, dass ihre Eltern eine perfekte Ehe führten und wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher als eines Tages auch eine solche Ehe führen zu können. Allerdings wurde ihr vor dem zweiten Jahr auf Hogwarts klar, dass ihre Eltern die perfekte Ehe nur vorspielten und Hermione wusste sich nihct anders zu helfen, als sich noch mehr in die Schularbeiten zu stürzen. Sie wollte und konnte das Auseinanderbrechen der Ehe ihrer Eltern nihct miterleben. Schon im dritten Jahr lebte sie mit ihrer Mutter alleine und ihre Eltern sprachen von da an nie wieder ein Wort miteinander.

Jetzt bereute sie es, dass ein Vorfall aus der Vergangenheit sie in solch eine Angst hatte versetzen können. Sie wünschte sich vom ganzen Herzen, dass sie auf ihr Gefühl gehört hätte, als Draco ihr den Antrag gemacht hatte. Jetzt waren fast drei Monate vergangen und hier lag sie nun verheult und Schwanger auf dem Boden ihres Badezimmers und schwamm im Selbstmitleid. Draco hatte sie bestimmt vergessen oder versucht sie mit einer anderen zu ersetzen. Sie schlang ihre Arme um ihre Beine und ließ die Tränen weiterhin ihre Wangen hinunterlaufen. Stunden später fiel sie in einen unruhigen Schlaf und bemerkte nicht, dass ihr bester Freund auf der Suche nach ihr in die Wohnung appariert war.

„Wo ist sie nur?" fragte sich Harry und ging nun in den letzten Raum ihrer Wohnung, das Badezimmer. Er erschrak als er die zierliche Form seiner besten Freundin mit geschwollenen Augen auf dem kalten Boden eingerollt vorfand. Er näherte sich ihr langsam, um sie nicht aus dem Schlaf zu schrecken und hörte wie sie „…brauche dich …Draco…. Schwanger…Liebe dich…." Murmelte. Harry zuckte zusammen als er das Wort Schwanger vernahm und sah sich im Bad um und fast schon wie er es erwartet hatte, sah er einen Schwangerschaftstest auf dem Boden liegen. Er hob ihn auf und sah das Wort ‚Schwanger' aufleuchten. Er schloss kurz die Augen, bevor er den Test in die Jackentasche steckte und Hermione vorsichtig in ihr Schlafzimmer trug.

#########

„DRACO!" rief Harry, als er kurz darauf in Malfoy Manor erschien. „DRACO, KOMM HER! ES IST SEHR WICHTIG!"

„Was ist los,Harry?" fragte Draco der die Treppen runterkam. „Ist was passiert?"

Harry ging wortlos auf die Treppe zu und hielt dem verdutzten Draco den positiven Schwangerschaftstest unter die Nase.

„Was? Ginny ist Schwanger? Ich dachte ihr wolltet es langsam angehen lassen?"

„Es ist nicht Ginny's Test!"

„Oooh! Du hast sie betrogen? Man, die Weasley's werden dich umbringen!"

„Hör mir mal bitte zu und unterbrech mich nihct ständig," sagte Harry augenrollend. „Es Mione's Test. Sie ist Schwanger und du bist der Vater, Draco."

Draco starrte Harry verwirrt an. Er wusste nicht ob er ihn richtig verstanden hatte. „Mione…Sch-schwanger?"

Harry verkniff sich ein lachen und ncikte nur. „Ich wollte sie nur zum Essen morgen Abend einladen und ich fand sie schlafend auf dem Boden im Badezimmer vor. Sie sah total fertig aus, als hätte sie stundenlang geweint."

Draco erschrak sichtlich, als er hörte wie Hermione vorgefunden wurde und wollte schon aus dem Haus eilen um zu ihr zu gehen, aber Harry bedeutete ihm zu warten und erzählte ihm den Rest.

„Draco sie liebt dich immer noch! Geh zu ihr, sie braucht dich jetzt," appellierte Harry an seinen Freund. „Ich habe die Verbindung von deinem Flohnetzwerk zu ihrem wieder zugelassen, geh…"

Ohne ein weiteres Wort ging Draco zu seinem Kamin und verschwand darin, nachdem er das grüne Pulver hineingeworfen und ihre Adresse gerufen hatte.

########

Als Hermione endlich aufwachte wusste sie zunächst nicht wo sie war. 1. Lag sie auf einem Bett. 2. Lag sie in den Armen eines Mannes und 3. WO ZUR HÖLLE WAR SIE?

Sie sah sich vorsichtig in dem dunklen Raum um und stellte erleichtert fest, dass es sich um ihr eigenes Schlafzimmer handelte. Das konnte nur bedeuten, dass sie in Harry's Armen lag, da er sie heute noch sprechen wollte. Sie drehte ihren Kopf langsam in die richtung des ansceinend noch schlafenden Mannes und erstarrte, dies war eindeutig nicht Harry. „Draco…,"hauchte sie mit Tränen erstickter Stimme, als sie ihn direkt in seine grauen Augen sah.

Draco lächelte sie vorsichtig an und strich ihr sanft die Tränen vom Gesicht. „Harry hat dich gefunden und ist nachdem er dich hier her getragen hat sofort zu mir gekommen um mir alles zu erzählen…Mione, ich liebe dich! Mir ist es egal ob und wann wir heiraten, das einzige was mir im Moment wichtig ist bist du und unser gemeinsames Kind…Ich lasse es nicht zu, dass deine Unsicherheiten und Ängste uns noch mal so lange trennen, das könnte ich nicht noch mal überleben."

„I-ich habe es n-nicht v-v-verdient mit dir zusammen zu s-sein, Draco," weinte sie verzweifelt. „I-ich liebe d-dich so s-sehr, aber i-ich kann n-nichts anderes t-tun als d-dich zu v-verletzen…"

„Ich werde nicht behaupten das es mich nicht ein wenig verletzt hat, den das wäre gelogen, aber ich wusste tief in mir drin, dass du nur so reagiert hast, weil du Angst vor der Ehe hast. Und glaub mir, Mione du bist nicht alleine mit deinen Ängsten in dieser Beziehung…,"sagte er leise und küsste sie zärtlich.

Hermione hatte das Gefühl, das ein Feuerwerk in ihrem Bauch gezündet wurden, als sich ihre Lippen endlich wieder trafen. Es war so als wären diese drei Monate der Trennung nie geschehen. Nie wieder würde sie Ängste zwischen sie kommen lassen. Sie wollte ihn und ihr Kind, ihre Familie.

„Draco…frag mich…," wisperte sie und sah ihn Bedeutungsvoll an.

„Dich fragen? Aber was…"Als er verstand was sie ihn damit sagen wollte, sah er sie mit einer Intensität an, die ihre Knie weich werden ließen.

„Mione, willst du meine Frau werden?" fragte er schließlich lächelnd.

„Ja, Draco, ich will deine Frau werden," hauchte sie und küsste ihn voller Liebe.

#######

Sechs Monate später:

„Draco! Wir müssen ins St Mungos, meine Fruchtblase ist gerade geplatzt," sagte Hermione ruhig, als ihr Ehemann aus dem Badezimmer kam.

„Ok, bleib ruhig, Mione, ich habe alles unter Kontrolle…Wo ist nur deine verdammte Tasche?...Oh,ich muss noch Harry und den Weasley's Bescheid geben…Verflucht seit wann steht dieser Stuhl da?..." brabbelte Draco während er nervös hin und her lief und sich beinahe langgelegt hätte als er über einen Stuhl stolperte.

Hermione kicherte und sagte : „Die Tasche ist hier neben dem Bett und Harry und die Weasley's kannst du auch aus dem Krankenhaus benachrichtigen. Wichtiger ist, dass du dir etwas anziehst und dass wir ins Krankenhaus kommen."

#####

Zwölf Stunden später betrat Harry Potter das Krankenzimmer von Hermione Malfoy. Draco stand mit dem Rücken zur Tür und beugte sich fasziniert über das Bett seiner erschöpften Frau, die strahlend vor Glück zwei kleine Bündel in den Armen hielt. Vorsichtig nahm Draco eines seiner Kinder auf den Arm, er strahlte Hermione glücklich an und sagte: „Sie sieht genauso aus wie du, einfach nur wunderschön…" Hermione lächelte und strich dem anderen Kind auf ihrem Arm zärtlich über das Gesicht. „Und hier ist eine Miniversion von dir, er und seine Schwester sind Perfekt."

Harry räusperte sich um seine Freunde auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. „Ich wollte die stolzen Eltern ja nihct stören, aber ich würde gerne mal einen kurzen Blick auf die beiden werfen."

„Du störst nicht, Harry," sagte Hermione und lächelte ihn an. „Willst du eines deiner Patenkinder mal halten?"

„Patenkinder? Ihr wollt mich als Paten für die beiden?" fragte Harry erstaunt und erfreut, als er den kleinen Jungen vorsichtig auf den Arm nahm.

„Gibt keinen besseren für den Job," sagte Draco lächelnd und übergab seine kleine Tochter an Hermione und küsste sie auf die Stirn.

„Habt ihr schon Namen für die beiden?" fragte Harry, als er den Jungen in Draco's Arme legte.

„Noch nicht, aber wir werden schon noch welche finden," sagte Hermione und lächelte ihren Ehemann verliebt an, als dieser ihr eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht strich.

###################################################

Am Abend waren die jungen Eltern allein mit den Zwillingen und beiden war das Glück aber auch die Erschöpfung anzusehen. Draco küsste seine Frau Leidenschaftlich und hauchte ihr „Danke, dass du mir heute eines der besten Geschenke überhaupt gemacht hast…die Geburt unserer Kinder. Ich liebe dich, Mia!" zu.

„Ich liebe dich auch, Drake," sagte Hermione müde. „Ich weiß wir wollten erst morgen über die Namen der beiden sprechen, aber ich habe mir schon Gedanken darüber gemacht…Möchtest du meine Vorschläge hören?"

Draco lächelte und bedeutete ihr fortzufahren. „Was hältst du von Alice Marie Malfoy und Joel Alexander Malfoy?" fragte sie und strich nervös über die Bettdecke.

„Hmmm, ich weiß nicht so recht, also wenn du mich fragst, dann würde ich mich…für genau diese Namen entscheiden!"

„Du musst nicht beiden Namen zustimmen, Drake. Sag ruhig wie du die beiden nennen würdest."

„Nein, die Namen passen zu ihnen. Ich werde dafür den nächsten Kindern Namen geben…," sagte er Augenzwinkernd.

„Den…nächsten…Kindern? Wie viele Kinder möchtest du genau haben?" fragte Hermione misstrauisch.

„Ach so 5-6 Kinder müssten reichen…"antwortete Draco grinsend.

„DRACO MALFOY!"


End file.
